Troutstream
|pastaffie= }} |death = Slain in the Dark Forest battleRevealed on Vicky's Facebook |age=Unknown |apprentice=Troutpaw |warrior=Troutstream |starclan resident=''Unknown''Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |mentor=Graymist |apps=Unknown |livebooks=Omen of the Stars, ''Mistystar's Omen |deadbooks=Unknown}} Troutstream is a pale gray tabby she-cat. Troutstream was a RiverClan warrior under Mistystar's leadership in the lake territories. As an apprentice, Troutpaw was mentored by Graymist and was one of the first to welcome Mistystar's leadership. As a warrior, Troutstream and Mossypaw teased Hollowpaw. Troutstream died fighting in the Great Battle. History In the Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice : Her mentor is Graymist. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon :Troutpaw is announced to be a warrior of RiverClan, Troutstream, at the Gathering along with her Clanmate, Rushpaw, who becomes Rushtail. :In the Dark Forest, when Ivypool trains with Hollowpaw, Troutstream is mentioned, when Hollowpaw says Troutstream is more of a pain now that she is a warrior. The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope :As Jayfeather crosses the RiverClan border to speak to Mothwing, he is stopped by Troutstream, Beetlewhisker and Mintfur. Jayfeather catches their fierce scent as the three cats bristle beside him. After the RiverClan patrol agrees to escort Jayfeather, Troutstream strides forward and noses Jayfeather uphill. Pelt brushing against the medicine cat's whiskers, Troutstream leaps up ahead of him. When Jayfeather lands clumsily into trailing twigs, Troutstream steadies him before leading him into the tall grass that reached the RiverClan camp. :When the leaders are meeting at the island to discuss the Dark Forest, Mistystar mentions that Troutstream had been bad-tempered lately. This causes Onestar to glare at the RiverClan leader and hiss that he didn't want her traitors on WindClan territory. :She comes with Mintfur and Pebblefoot to help ThunderClan after the first wave of Dark Forest warriors attack the ThunderClan camp. She is seen fighting beside Dovewing shortly after hurling herself into the battle. Dovewing is relieved that the RiverClan patrol is attacking Dark Forest cats and not Clan cats. After the battle, Troutstream's Clanmate, Mintfur, is seen sniffing a scratch on her flank. :Soon after, she is asked by Brackenfur to help create a thorn barrier for the nursery with Mintfur. She and Mintfur hurry across the clearing to aid Brackenfur with the task. :Troutstream is last seen when she and Boulderfur linger near the entrance of the ThunderClan camp with their patrols. The patrols are told to go home by Dovewing; they are not needed in the ThunderClan camp any more. In the ''Novellas ''Mistystar's Omen :After Mistyfoot announces that Leopardstar has died, Troutpaw calls Mistyfoot by her leader name, Mistystar. Upon hearing this preemptive cheer, Mistyfoot tells her that she has not gotten her name or nine lives yet, so she isn't to be called Mistystar. :She is seen padding into camp with Mossypaw, as they drag a dark-furred creature between them. Curlkit asks them if it was a rat, and states that there would be no way she would eat it. After Duskfur scolds her daughter, Mistystar goes to greet the apprentices and their mentors, and asks them if they had seen Hollowpaw and Rushpaw. Graymist replies that they were not on the marshes, and asks if they had seen what Troutpaw and Mossypaw caught, stating that it would feed them for a while. Troutpaw looks proudly over the spine of the rat's bedraggled corpse, and declares that it took ages to drag it into camp, and that her teeth ached. :When Mothwing asks if Mistystar knew where Hollowpaw and Rushpaw were, Mistystar tells her that they were practicing for their assessment, and Mothwing asks her if she was certain, recalling that she had heard them tell Mossypaw and Troutpaw that they had found something none of the warriors knew. :As Mistystar follows Mothwing away from the rocks, she hears a small commotion near the fresh-kill pile, which turns out to be Mossypaw bickering with Troutpaw over who got the last piece of squirrel. Mistystar does not have the energy to end the apprentices' quarrel, but notices that they were getting a taste for land prey. Trivia Mistakes *She has mistakenly been described as a tom. *In the allegiances of ''The Forgotten Warrior and The Last Hope, she is mistakenly listed as an apprentice. Character pixels Quotes External links * Notes and references de:Lachsbachru:Форелькаfr:Écaille de Truitenl:Forelstroomfi:Taimenvirta Category:Females Category:RiverClan cats Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Deceased characters Category:StarClan cats